Dark Morning
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: Kouji and Kouichi are at their fathers house but it's pitch dark at 9am and Kouichi has seen something strange in his bedroom that seems to sound scary. WARNING NOT FOR FAINT HEARTED!


T/n I've been reading loads of horror books and fics so I tried to write one…

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

The clock struck 7am and as the numbers changed Kouji's eyes shot open, he was expecting to see some kind of daylight but instead it was pitch dark with only the green glow coming from his clock. He turned onto his side and started to think what could cause the blackness, as he thought his eyes grew heavy and he once again fell asleep.

"KOUJI!" Came the cry of Kouichi. Kouji jumped out of bed expecting something dreadful but saw his brother standing there in his pajamas looking scared.

"What? You gave me a fright!" Kouji groaned. Kouichi gave a slight smile then pointed to the entrance of his bedroom.

"What?" Kouji asked. Just after he said this he saw a movement from inside.

"That's what, I heard this snarling so I opened my eyes and saw this thing in the corner of my bedroom only I didn't see what it was I just know it had some big teeth." Kouichi explained with a dark expression on his face.

"Ok Kouichi if this is a joke it's not funny because it's know 9am and it's still pitch dark." Kouji glanced at his clock then the window.

"Trust me Kouji this is no joke, at first I went into father's room but his bed was pulled upside down and there was blood stained smashed glass on the floor!"

"I'm officially freaked out; I knew we should have stayed at mothers today." The thing in the bedroom growled with a hungry tone in it, and then roared a horrible noise that no human should ever hear. Kouji and Kouichi grabbed onto each other and screamed like girls but they didn't care right now they were just plain scared. The moon shone a freaky yellow shade and shone through the window making a luminous path into Kouichi's bedroom.

"That's weird and scary…" Kouichi whimpered not letting go of Kouji. Kouji was in shock but managed a slight nod of the head. The creature moved into the moonlight revealing every little detail on it's mutated body; it was standing up like a man and had the same kind of body structure of a man but it had hair covering it's whole body, it's fangs were huge as Kouichi had said they ended with a point covered in blood and human flesh, its eyes were also unusually large and were red and bloodshot.

"K-K-Kouichi…this isn't real is it?" Kouji stammered going very pale. The thing staggered forward very slightly.

"I think its real other wise I would have woken up screaming by now." Kouichi answered shaking. The thing smiled at the boys, it lifted its head up high and spat an orange substance at them.

"KOUICHI MOVE!" Kouji shouted forcing himself to move pulling Kouichi with him. The substance landed a centimeter away from Kouichi, were it hit the ground the floor opened up into a steaming hole.

"We're going to die…" Kouichi murmured. Kouji frowned; he couldn't let both him and his brother die not now not until they're old and ready. The hole cleared of the smoke but then mini versions of the creature poured out of it all heading for Kouji and Kouichi spitting the acidic substance at them.

"HOLD ON KOUICHI!" Kouji screamed he hauled both his and Kouichi's weight above the mini versions of the creature and luckily landed on the other side. The creature made a bubbling groaning sound and soon all the mini versions were on their tale again. Kouji pulled all his might and pulled Kouichi to his feet were he got his confidence back and they both ran past the creature and out the room.

"WE'RE NOT SAFE YET JUST GET OUT OF THE HOUSE KOUICHI!" Kouji shouted panting slightly from the close escape before. Kouichi ran down the stairs but a mini jumped on him throwing him down the stairs.

"KOUICHI!!!" Kouji screeched. Kouichi hit the floor landing on top of the mini and making it explode. Kouichi pulled himself up.

"DON'T WORRY I'M FINE!" Kouichi cried weakly. Kouji ran down the rest of the stairs but the original creature grabbed his shoulder.

"KOUICHI!" Kouji cried. The creature tightened its grip numbing his shoulder, Kouji heard a cracking noise.

"KOUCHI I'M A GONER ANYWAY JUST GET YOURSEF OUT OF HERE!" Kouji must up all his remaining strength to shout this. The creature extended a long tongue from its mouth and started wrapping it around Kouji.

"KOUJI NOOOOO!" Kouichi shouted throwing a glass at the creature which smashed on its tongue; it loosened its grip on Kouji and staggered backwards yelling in pain. Kouichi grabbed Kouji and pulled him down the stairs with him.

"Kouichi I'm not going to make it…" Kouji coughed. Kouichi shed a few tears that dropped onto Kouji.

"Kouji don't leave me…" Kouichi sobbed still trying to get to the door. Kouji tried to pull himself up and managed with jelly knees.

"I don't know if I can but I'll try for you." Kouji gave the slightest smile to Kouichi, which was returned with haste. They were nearly at the door when a corpse was dropped from the ceiling right in front of them.

"FATHER!!!!" The boys screamed. There was a bubbling chuckle from above and there was the creature again. They didn't think twice on what to do they jumped for the door bashing it down. On their way out they heard an angry screech of the creatures inside. They looked up and saw the sun shining down on them.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see the sun." Kouichi sighed.

"Yeah can you do me one favor?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah anything."

"Call an ambulance that thing crunched my shoulder into a million and one pieces."

"Sure….OMG LOOK AT THE HOUSE!" Kouichi suddenly screamed. Kouji slowly turned and saw the house completely destroyed with the dead corpse of their dad under some rubble.

"I'm not cleaning that up, and get a bloody ambulance!"

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

T/n I'm even scared right now, I decided to write it at 10pm. (Not a good idea!)

Laterz

*DWFF*


End file.
